


Scene from Part II - Closer to the Edge

by prec7ous



Series: AKA Nightmares and Fairytales [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, May or may not write Part II, Scene from Part II, Trish is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prec7ous/pseuds/prec7ous
Summary: EDIT: Don't read this if you're steadily reading AKA Gifted, as the scene below WILL contain SPOILERS.This is a scene meant to come up somewhere in Part II of this fic. The reason I am sharing this now (and potentially revealing too much about Trish' development) is because I want to know whether you guys are still invested in this story. I don't have a lot of motivation to start Part II and your comments/kudos/bookmarks/hits always seem to light up my mood. Especially comments are helpful. That being said, to whomever still reads this, I hope you like this insight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT: Don't read this if you're steadily reading AKA Gifted, as the scene below WILL contain SPOILERS.**
> 
> This is a scene meant to come up somewhere in Part II of this fic. The reason I am sharing this now (and potentially revealing too much about Trish' development) is because I want to know whether you guys are still invested in this story. I don't have a lot of motivation to start Part II and your comments/kudos/bookmarks/hits always seem to light up my mood. Especially comments are helpful. That being said, to whomever still reads this, I hope you like this insight.

"What did you guys do?" Jessica's voice is as stoic as her face but Trish can see right through the façade. Instead of answering, she grabs Jessica's hand and places it over her own heart.

"I love you, Jess. And only you."

Jessica feels it beating steadily under her palm and it manages to ground her a little. She feels bad that Trish still needs to reassure her at times when her demons threaten to break free and ruin every good thing she has going on.

For other reasons than Trish' thinks, Jessica removes her hand from Trish' torso and ignores the hurt look on her girlfriend's face.

"Yea, ditto," Jessica whispers back. There is something gnawing at her insides and she tries very hard not to burst into tears. Because crying is something Jessica Jones doesn't do. What she feels isn't jealousy, like Trish might think. No..

It's insecurity.

It's the knowledge that one day – rather sooner than later – she won't be good enough for Trish. Because, fuck, Trish is perfect and Jessica is well… Jessica. She feels unworthy of Trish and that makes her want to break things off on a daily basis in fear of it breaking her apart instead.

"This isn't working." She shakes her head and is unable to meet Trish' eyes. Jessica is already walking towards the door when Trish stops her with a not so gentle hand on the shoulder.

What happens next is muscle memory combined with her current state of mind.

Jessica twists the arm touching her and pushes Trish backward onto the floor. The moment Trish' body hits the ground, Jessica realizes her mistake.

Again.

She hurt the only person she cares about in the world – again.

Tears well up in her eyes as she wishes she could rip out her own heart. She's numb and her legs almost give out. Instead, she stands there, frozen on the spot, unable to even think.

With a grunt, Trish gets up like nothing happened. She wiggles her arm to get some knots out and steps toward Jessica who in turn doesn’t even flinch. Whatever Trish is going to do to her, she deserves. She's going to take it without question.

Trish is almost in front of Jessica now. She takes another step and pushes Jessica backward.

 

Once. Twice. Three times.

 

Until her back is against the wall. Jessica doesn't say a word and neither does Trish.

The blonde places her hands flat on opposite sides of Jessica's head. They are standing an arm-length apart when Trish looks into Jessica's eyes. It takes all of Jessica's strength to not look away. She will silently take whatever damage Trish wants to inflict.

Trish is breathing heavily and unknowingly, Jessica mimics it.

Without any preamble, Trish leans in and kisses Jessica roughly who reciprocates it without thinking. But when Jessica's brain kicks in, she gently nudges Trish by her shoulder to make her back away. Trish is having none of it and removes her right hand from beside Jessica's head and places it against her sternum instead – all without breaking the kiss.

Jessica tries to push her away fully now, but Trish seems to be pushing Jessica back against the wall. She feels something more than just a flat hand pushing her back. She knows that there's no way that Trish can put that much force into a flattened hand against her body.

Trish smirks into the kiss that they have yet to break.

Jessica groans into the kiss. She's confused and wants to ask Trish what she's doing. She tries to move her body forward, against Trish' force but nothing happens. Jessica tries harder now, using a bit of her strength.

Nothing happens.

It isn't until she deliberately uses her strength to push herself forward, that Trish' hand twitches and they both fall down in a big heap of a mess.

Trish breaks down into laughter with a very confused Jessica on top of her. Jessica furrows her eyebrows in concern and is about to speak up but gets effectively silenced by Trish reclaiming her lips. It's hard to resist them, so she doesn't. When it turns heated, however, she does pull back. Trish' hands are on her face and she doesn't know how to handle the sensations spreading through her body.

"How did you do that?" Jessica whispers in awe. Her eyes are locked onto Trish' and she focuses on taking even breaths.

"This is the answer to your earlier question." Trish winks and puts her head down on Jessica's chest before sighing contently. She can't help to snort while imagining a totally clueless Jessica underneath her.


End file.
